Seconde Chance
by Cyriane
Summary: OS - "Granger ?" "Oui, Drago ?" "Je t'en supplie, ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi."


**Avertissement : **les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Les reviews sont appréciées !

* * *

Seconde Chance

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, tout va s'arranger. Et puis s'il rompt avec une fille comme toi, il ne te mérite pas, voilà tout ! »**

**« Merci, Mimi, c'est gentil… »**

Hermione Granger passa de l'eau fraiche sur son visage et se regarda dans l'éclat de miroir restant au-dessus d'un des lavabos des toilettes des filles abandonnées au second étage de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle soupira en voyant son reflet. Depuis quatre jours, son visage était d'une pâleur cadavérique et de grandes cernes avaient élues domicile sous ses yeux chocolat délavés par les larmes. Ses épais cheveux bruns étaient relevés sur son crâne en un chignon fait à la va-vite et retenu par sa baguette magique, accentuant la recourbure de sa clavicule dévoilée par son uniforme non-fermé. Sa cravate aux couleurs de la maison des lions gisait par terre, enlevée dans un excès de rage.

**« Pars maintenant Hermione. Tu vas manquer le dîner. »**

**« Tu as raison Mimi. Merci beaucoup, je repasserais te voir dès que je pourrais. »**

Les lèvres du fantôme se tordirent en un sourire mutin.

**« Pourras-tu dire à Harry de passer me voir ? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu… »** Murmura-t-elle en battant des cils.

**« Bien sûr, je n'y manquerais pas »** Répondit Hermione dans un faible sourire.

La jeune fille récupéra le bout de tissu sur le sol et sortit des toilettes. Elle referma correctement son chemisier et remit sa cravate en place. Elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle, tête baissée, perdue dans les souvenirs de ces derniers jours.

_Hermione soupira d'aise et remonta le drap vert sur son corps nu, reposant doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller. A côté d'elle, un jeune homme déposa un baiser sur son front puis posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la Lionne, laissant ses cheveux blonds presque blancs chatouiller ses seins nus. _

_« Granger ? »_

_La jeune fille sourit. Malgré la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis plusieurs mois, le second Préfet-en-Chef, son compagnon d'appartement et accessoirement pire ennemi depuis huit années consécutives ne pouvait se défaire de cette habitude de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Elle-même avait quelques difficultés à arrêter de l'apostropher par un « Malefoy ! » retentissant lorsqu'il se plaisait à l'asticoter. _

_« Oui, Drago ? »_

_« Je t'en supplie, ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi. »_

_Hermione resta un moment interdite devant cette déclaration. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de quelconques sentiments pouvant s'installer depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans leur salle commune, en novembre dernier. Mais il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, la Lionne se sentait différente lorsqu'elle était avec Malefoy, elle se sentait bien, protégée. La Gryffondor n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais maintenant qu'il venait de lui demander ceci, tout s'éclaircissait dans son esprit._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne saurais pas t'aimer en retour. »_

_« C'est trop tard, Malefoy. »_

_Le Serpentard se releva brutalement, revêtant un masque d'impassibilité et plantant ses prunelles orageuses dans celles chocolatées d'Hermione. _

_« Sors d'ici, Granger. »_

_La jeune fille sortit du lit, enroulant le drap de soie autour de son corps, et se planta devant le jeune homme, furieuse. _

_« Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? C'est la vérité, Malefoy. Et je viens moi-même de le découvrir. »_

_« Tu ne comprends pas, Granger ! Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer. Et ça aurait tellement plus facile si tu n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de moi ! »_

_« Ne fais pas comme si j'étais la seule fautive ! On est deux, je te signale, et si tu ne voulais pas que je développe des sentiments à ton égard, tu n'avais qu'à me dire lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois que c'était une erreur et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on recommence ! On serait retournés à nos piques habituelles et on se détesterait toujours aujourd'hui ! »_

_« Oui, c'était une erreur et je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Je ne t'aime pas, Granger, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, nous deux, c'était purement sexuel. »_

_Hermione attrapa ses vêtements jetés pèle mêle au pied du lit et sa baguette magique posée sur la table de chevet, des larmes de rage et de tristesse se mélangeant sur ses joues. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau gardant la chambre de son homologue et, alors qu'elle allait enjamber la marche de la peinture pour rejoindre sa propre chambre, elle essuya les perles d'eau d'un revers de main et se retourna vers le Serpentard, le regard dur._

_« Fais comme tu veux, Malefoy. Fuis comme un lâche en te cachant derrière une excuse pour ne pas affronter tes propres sentiments. Je te promets qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu t'en mordras les doigts. »_

_Le jeune homme eut un sourire narquois._

_« C'est cela. En attendant que ce jour arrive, Granger, rends-moi donc le drap derrière lequel tu te caches, que je puisse refaire mon lit. »_

_« Va te faire foutre, Malefoy. »_

_Hermione claqua violemment le tableau, traversa la salle commune et rejoignit sa chambre. Alors qu'elle passait la porte d'entrée, elle laissa ses émotions prendre le pas sur sa fierté et son visage se décomposa. Elle lâcha ses vêtements par terre, jeta un sort de silence autour de la pièce et s'effondra sur son lit, pleurant, ses craintes les plus profondes devenues réalité._

* * *

Hermione sortait de son cours d'Arithmancie lorsque, au détour du couloir, elle aperçut l'objet de ses pensées depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il était accompagné de ses deux acolytes Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle ainsi que de Blaise Zabini. Sa bouche se fit soudain sèche alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler de nouveau.

**« Mais qui voilà, Granger… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ces derniers temps, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Est-ce un garçon qui te met dans des états pareils ? Je me demande qui a bien pu oser se salir la bouche en t'embrassant, mais voilà qui ne pose plus de problèmes si j'en crois ta tête, cette personne est revenue à la raison et s'est rendue compte qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe n'est que peu digne d'intérêt et ne peut pas être décemment aimée. »**

Les paroles de Zabini touchèrent Hermione en plein cœur. Elle traversa presque en courant le couloir bondé, tête baissée, bousculant quelques personnes au passage, et entra dans une salle de classe vide. Elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes, et lorsque ces dernières se furent taries, jeta un sortilège lue dans Sorcière Hebdo pour se faire un visage frais et lumineux, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa classe de Sortilèges, la jeune fille se força à appliquer un sourire sur son visage et salua Neville qui était près de la porte.

**« Tout va bien, Hermione ? »** Demandât le Gryffondor, un air inquiet sur le visage.

**« Très bien, Neville. »** Le rassura la jeune fille.

Au loin, elle ne vit pas son meilleur ami la regarder suspicieusement, le visage sérieux et concerné par l'état de la Préfète-en-Chef.

* * *

**« Hermione ? »**

La Lionne releva la tête de son livre de Runes, ancrant son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

**« Oui, Harry ? »**

Le dénommé Harry l'observa pendant quelques secondes.

**« Je m'inquiète pour toi. »**

La jeune fille referma son livre, surprise. Nous étions le vendredi soir, et le Trio d'Or avait décidé –même si Ron avait plutôt grogné de mécontentement en apprenant cela- de commencer leurs devoirs pour la semaine suivante, leur week-end étant pris par une visite à Pré-au-Lard. La soirée était déjà bien entamée, et ils étaient tous deux seuls dans la salle commune, Ron étant monté dans le dortoir des garçons quelques minutes plus tôt, et Harry mettait à présent à profit le temps passé seul avec Hermione pour lui poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours.

**« Tu ne devrais pas, Harry. Je vais bien, je t'assure. »**

**« Je t'en prie, Hermione. Pas à moi. On voit tous que tu ne vas pas bien, moi le premier. Tu peux peut-être t'en tirer avec quelques mensonges auprès de tes camarades de chambre, mais pas avec moi. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Que se passe-t-il ? »**

Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

**« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Harry. J'aimerais, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas. »**

Harry soupira.

**« C'est à cause d'un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Je... Oui. »**

**« Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, Hermione. Je ne demanderai même pas son identité, je sais que tu ne veux pas me le dire. Et je comprends ta décision, car j'irai probablement le tuer sur le champ pour avoir osé faire du mal à ma meilleure amie. »**

Hermione eut un faible sourire.

**« Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'entre nous, ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe, qu'il ne m'aimait pas. »**

Harry serra les poings.

**« Tu vaux mieux que ça, Hermione. Crois-moi. Tu es une jeune femme forte, tu vas t'en remettre. Il ne te mérite pas et ne te respecte même pas, s'il ose dire de telles méchancetés. Relève-toi, Hermione. Tu as survécu à une guerre, ce n'est pas pour te laisser abattre par un chagrin d'amour. »**

Hermione ne répondit rien, pensive et suivit Harry du regard alors qu'il montait les marches menant à son dortoir, rejoignant Ron, une lueur de tristesse brillant au fond de ses yeux chocolat.

* * *

**« Granger ! »**

Hermione continua son chemin, imperturbable. Cela faisait une semaine que sa « rupture » avec Malefoy avait eu lieu, et elle commençait doucement mais sûrement à remonter la pente, avec l'aide d'Harry. Ce dernier n'avait posé aucune question, se contentant de la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. La jeune femme n'adressait plus la parole à Ron depuis deux jours : ce dernier, ayant appris qu'Hermione avait eu une relation avec un garçon –sous-entendu : autre que lui- l'avait traité de « gourgandine ouvrant ses cuisses au premier venu » s'en était précédée une grosse dispute et suivit une gifle retentissante de la part de la jeune fille. Ron était sorti furieux de la salle commune et Hermione était restée avec Harry, traitant le jeune homme de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui ne savait comment réagir face à ce brusque changement d'humeur.

**« Granger ! S'il te plait, attends ! »**

Hermione sentit son bras être enfermé dans une poigne forte, la forçant à se retourner. La jeune fille aperçut Harry au bout du couloir, dégainant sa baguette et courant dans sa direction.

**« Lâche là, Malefoy ! »**

**« Je t'en prie, Potter, pas maintenant. »**

Hermione vit le stupéfix d'Harry arriver droit sur son ancien amant et dressa un protégo de sa main valide.

**« S'il te plait, Harry. »**

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de ce dernier, avant qu'une étincelle de haine pure ne prenne sa place. Il rangea sa baguette et fit un pas en arrière.

**« Fais attention, Hermione. »**

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se dégagea de la poigne du Serpentard, lui faisant face.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Mon déjeuner m'attend. »**

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, neveux.

**« Je… Je suis désolé. »**

Hermione haussa un sourcil et eut un rictus amusé.

**« Tu es désolé ? C'est pour ça que tu viens de me faire un bleu au bras ? Tu peux te les remballer tes excuses, Malefoy. Je n'en veux pas. »**

Hermione tourna les talons et reprit son chemin vers la Grande Salle, accompagnée d'Harry. Ce dernier passa une main réconfortante dans son dos et la regarda, triste. La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement, sentant les larmes affluer à ses yeux.

**« Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue Harry. »**

Harry s'arrêta brutalement, un air ahuri sur le visage.

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être sortie avec Malefoy. En cachette, certes, mais cela reste la même chose. »**

**« Tu te trompes totalement, Hermione. Si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à Malefoy, pour ne pas avoir su se comporter correctement avec toi. Mais je ne t'en veux certainement pas pour avoir suivi ton cœur. Les rivalités entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'ont plus lieu d'être, et je pense que Malefoy s'en veut de tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir. Il ne suivait que l'éducation que lui a donné son père, il n'a jamais rien connu d'autre, n'a jamais eu la chance de découvrir le monde des moldus et de se faire sa propre opinion. »**

Le jeune homme marqua une courte pause.

**« Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré que tu choisisses quelqu'un d'autre. C'est… Drago Malefoy ! Mais je ne t'en veux pas, Hermione. Et tu ne me décevras jamais, je t'aime. »**

Hermione attrapa sa main et la pressa fortement dans la sienne tout en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Ils reprirent leur marche et alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Grand Hall, Hermione eut un sourire et déclara avant de passer les portes de la Grande Salle :

**« Au fait, Harry, comment va Parkinson ces temps-ci ? »**

Le jeune homme sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher alors qu'il courrait pour rattraper sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Hermione finissait tranquillement sa part de tarte à la citrouille lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un fracas assourdissant, dévoilant un Drago Malefoy au visage déterminé, deux roses blanche dans la main. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers la table des rouge et or. Hermione, lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, pâlit et plongea la tête dans ses mains. Elle sentit la main d'Harry caresser son bras en un geste tendre, sûrement pour la rassurer.

**« Granger. »**

Cette dernière releva la tête. Devant elle se tenait Drago Malefoy, son visage pâle reflétant une certaine inquiétude et une détermination farouche en même temps. Il lui tendit les roses.

**« Tu m'as dit une fois que c'étaient tes fleurs préférées. »**

Hermione les prit sans un mot et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Toutes les tables regardaient, stupéfiées, le spectacle qui se déroulait chez les Gryffondor. « Ils ne devaient sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que les roses soient pour la Sang-de-Bourbe. » pensa amèrement la brune.

**« Je suis tellement désolé Hermione. »**

Cette dernière eut un rictus.

**« Tu l'as déjà dit, Malefoy. »**

**« Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire toutes ces choses l'autre soir. »**

**« Cela ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude, Malefoy. Pourquoi venir maintenant ? Tu as été clair il me semble. »**

Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds.

**« Parce que… Parce que putain Granger je t'aime. »**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'une lueur d'espoir s'allumait dans ses yeux chocolat. Les élèves arborèrent une expression choquée et certains s'étouffèrent avec la nourriture qu'ils étaient en train de manger en regardant les deux Préfets-en-Chef.

**« Et j'ai été con. Putain ce que j'ai été con... J'aurais jamais du te laisser partir, j'aurais dû affronter tes… mes sentiments et pas fuir comme un lâche. J'aurais dû te dire tout ce que j'avais sur... le cœur ? Tu vois, avant de te connaître j'aurais jamais pensé même dans mes rêves les plus fous en avoir un, de cœur. »**

Le préfet-en-chef soupira, puis reprit.

**« Je ne peux pas te promettre une relation où des « je t'aime » seraient prononcés tous les jours. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'arrêter d'embêter Potter et Weasley parce que j'aime beaucoup trop cela, je ne peux pas te promettre d'arrêter de t'appeler Granger car les habitudes ont vraiment la vie dure. Mais je peux te promettre que si pour toi, je suis en train de renier ma famille et tous les principes de mon éducation, et de te faire une déclaration devant toute l'école, c'est que je veux vraiment construire quelque chose de sérieux avec toi, Granger. S'il te plait, laisse-moi une seconde chance. »**

Hermione fit une vaine tentative pour cacher le sourire qui prenait possession de ses lèvres. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la directrice lui lever son verre et les autres professeurs lui faire des regards encourageant, ainsi que Sybille Trelawney essuyer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle soupira dramatiquement.

**« Penses-tu que le professeur McGonagall nous laissera dormir ensemble ? »**

Le Serpentard eut un rictus amusé et sa main vint s'entrelacer dans celle d'Hermione.

**« Elle n'aura pas le choix. »**

La Lionne l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa doucement, sous les applaudissements nourris des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, les maisons respectives des deux amoureux trop choquée pour pouvoir émettre un son ou même bouger.

Hermione et Drago se séparèrent et le jeune homme colla son front sur celui de désormais petite-amie. Ils se sourirent, leurs mains toujours soudées et cette dernière murmura :

**« Deux roses blanches, hein ? »**

**« Tu m'as toi-même expliqué leur signification, tu te souviens ? »**

Hermione l'embrassa tendrement et murmura contre ses lèvres :

**« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas trouvé la réponse tout seul, je te pardonne. »**

Elle le sentit sourire alors qu'ils sellaient de nouveau leurs lèvres. Elle entraperçut Ron serrer les poings, la colère déformant son visage et Harry tentant de le calmer, ainsi que Parvati et Lavande chuchoter furieusement en les regardant. Hermione se concentra sur son amoureux alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à ensemble à la table des lions. Elle se préoccuperait des ragots plus tard. Car aujourd'hui, elle avait récupéré une partie de sa vie. Et cela, ça n'avait pas de prix.


End file.
